Hauntia Vondergeist's Diary
Page 1 1st September Dear Diary, I'm going to a monster school called: "MONSTER HIGH". There, I'm going to see Spectra again! So now everyone will accept me there. I'm still mad at that man, Van Hellscream, he murdered me on my birthday! Which is Halloween! Oh...I'll show him when I see him again... Page 2 2nd September Dear Diary, Today I went to Monster High and it was sooooo fun! Ok, let me tell you about me day: Well, when I first found Spectra, I found her explaing that I was coming here to her ghoulfriends. Once she saw me, she ran to me and gave me a huge hug. I guess that she missed me alot. Anyways, she introduced me to her ghoulfriends. Spectra was expecting me to forget their names but no! I actually memorized them! Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bomniable and Lagoona Blue. Wow! How much friends Spectra and I have! I'm really happy to be friends with them all! We all met at the creeperteria and Spectra asked me if I wanted to help her with the Ghostly Gossip. And, I accepted! Then Cleo asked me if I wanted to join the Fearleading Squad! But she said that only if I good at it! She started to act like a show off but then I said: "Oh, Cleo. You're not acting cool at all." Then she stopped. In Home Ick, I made a new friend! It seems that she's new, too! Her name is Bubblegum Candy. She said that she'll die if she didn't eat candy alot when she's feeling tired or is not breathing, so I gave her a bag full with candy that I bought for school, appearantly, there was two bags and I took one for myself. In P.D, Bubblegum couldn't breath so I gave her a lollypop that I made in Home Ick. Poor her. Then, in History class, which was the last class for the day, I met this really cool guy, he's name is Holt Hyde. He said that he had a normie side and that he only is seen when his normie side hears music. He gave me a quick apperance about him and he said that he's name was Jackson Jekyll, what a nice name. Then, when the bell rang and school was done, I went over to my locker to get my Study Howl book and notebook 'cause we have a quiz tomorrow. So then Hotl came and asked me if I wanted a walk home and I said yes! While we were walking he told me about this dance coming up and he asked me if I could be his date! He said he'll just be DJing but that's ok with me. So, I said yes! Page 3 3rd September Dear Diary, Frankie totally freaked out and looked upset when I tole her and the rest of the ghouls about Holt asking me out to the dance. I really want to find out why is she so sad about that. The other ghouls were really happy for me. Then, at the creeperteria, I was listening to music while eating with Frankie and the ghouls when then accidently, the plug got out and the music was out loud. So then I saw a normie turning into Holt! Wow, that's he's normie side? He's sooo HOT. He then went up me and sat. Frankie started acting so strange while that time...She acted...GIRLY and SNOBBY. Strange...isn't it? Page 4 4th September Dear Diary, Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages